Season 1 (Fear)
Season 1 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead consists of six one-hour-long episodes; it premiered on August 23, 2015 and concluded on October 4, 2015. It was developed for television by Dave Erickson and Robert Kirkman, who also produce the show with Gale Anne Hurd and David Alpert. The pilot episode received a total of 10.1 million viewers during its initial broadcast with 6.3 million in the advertiser-coveted 18-49 demographic, making Fear The Walking Dead the most-watched series premiere in basic cable television history.FTWD Becomes Most-Watched Series Premiere in Cable History - Zap2it (Aug 24, 2015)"Pilot" Receives 10.13 Million Viewers - Zap2it (Aug 25, 2015) Plot "Pilot" Drug addict Nick Clark awakes in an abandoned church where he finds his girlfriend, who appears dead, eating another person before running into the street and getting hit by a car. His mother, Madison, and stepfather, Travis Manawa, arrive and don’t believe his story, convinced it was hallucinogenic. They eventually go to the church and find no girlfriend but a dead, eaten, corpse. Later on, Nick escapes the hospital and calls his friend and dealer Calvin. Madison goes to work as a guidance counselor and one of the students, Tobias, brings a knife to school and shares his fears of the virus; and how it's apparently making people kill and the government is trying cover it up. More students end up not showing up the next day and Madison beings wondering if Tobias was right. After explaining his problem to Calvin, Nick wonders if the drugs made him see things. Fearing Nick will sell him out, Calvin takes him to an underpass intending to kill him but Nick shoots him in the middle of a scuffle. Madison and Travis arrive and witness Calvin’s body rise up and snarl and attempt to bite at them. Despite Nick running him over again and again, Calvin continues to come at them. "So Close, Yet So Far" Fleeing the site of their run-in with Calvin, Travis, Madison and Nick speed home in the truck. They hurriedly decide they should evacuate to the desert. They pick Alicia up at Matt's house, her boyfriend, who has a high fever and a large bite on his neck. After calling 911, Alicia's convinced to come home. Shortly after arriving, Nick goes through withdrawal and Madison goes to the school to find pills to help Nick’s symptoms. She encounters Tobias who helps her find supplies and kill a now zombified principal Art before dropping him off home and getting the pills to Nick. Chris boards a busy city bus that runs into traffic and encounters a mob, who are shouting at police for shooting a homeless man. He is found by Travis and Liza while the mob turns violent and, in midst of the chaos, the trio find shelter in Daniel Salazar's barbershop, who's convinced at the insistence of the man’s wife Griselda and daughter Ofelia to take them in. Travis and Daniel’s families wait out the night as the power begins to fail. "The Dog" In the Salazar's barber shop, Travis, Liza and Chris are waiting for the riot outside to disperse; yet are forced to leave when a fire break outs. Both families make their way through the streets but Griselda’s leg is heavily injured in the process. Unable to go to the hospital, they head back to Madison’s house where they discover an infected neighbor named Peter whom is killed by Daniel. Still in shock over what happened last night, Travis and Madison bury Peter's body while the Salazar's attempt to find their own route to escape despite Griselda’s injury. Daniel sees Travis and Madison as good people, yet believes they are always the first to die. Later, the National Guard arrives in the suburb and they begin sweeping the houses for infected and kill them on site. Travis believes things will now get better while Daniel shares an opposite opinion. "Not Fade Away" Chris sits on the roof of the Clark residence, videotaping and narrating events that have transpired in the nine days since the National Guard took over: a perimeter fence has been erected around the neighborhood, creating a "Safe Zone" with a strict curfew in effect. Travis serves as a liaison between the people and military much to Madison’s annoyance. After being told by Chris that someone might be outside the walls signaling for help, he asks the officer in charge if anyone is still out only to be brushed off. Madison, having sneaked out of the safe-zone, finds bodies that are not Infected but people who were simply shot and her and Daniel grow mistrustful of the military. Liza encounters Dr. Bethany Exner who is impressed with her work tending patients in the neighborhood and asks for her help. Liza lets slip Nick addition issues and he is rounded up along with Griselda as a potential threat and is taken to another compound. Liza goes with them despite Chris' objections. Travis retreats to the roof, distraught. He sees someone signaling from the house in the Dead Zone. A moment later gunfire erupts at the house, followed by darkness. "Cobalt" After taunting a fellow inmate, Victor Strand recognizes Nick as a heroin addict and saves him from being taken away in order to use his skills to facilitate an escape. In the medical ward at the command post, Liza tends to a patient under Dr. Exner's supervision. Dr. Exner informs Liza that Griselda is recovering from a foot amputation, but her diagnosis does not improve and she becomes septic. After she dies, Liza is told of the nature of the infection and shoots Griselda in the to prevent reanimation. After Ofelia fails to get answers about her mother from solider, Andrew Adams, Daniel decides to take matters into his own hands. He captures Adams and proceeds to torture him for information much to the shock of Ofelia and disgust of Madison who reluctantly agreed to it. “Cobalt” is a code they hear over and over again on the radio. Adams finally reveals that civilians are locked in a local arena and “Cobalt” is a military code for their evacuation humane disposal of surviving civilians. "The Good Man" The families prepare to leave for the arena to fetch Nick, Liza, and Griselda before fleeing LA. Daniel casually walks into the arena compound and alerts of the Infected coming through and chaos erupts. The group uses this distraction to enter the compound. Chris and Alicia are left behind with the car only to be raided by fleeing soldiers who take the car and supplies despite Chris putting up a fight. Inside, Strand and Nick make their way through the compound and eventually meet up with Madison’s group, and are all rescued by Liza before zombies can attack them. Daniel learns of Griselda’s death which leaves Ofelia grief-stricken. Strand reveals an escape plan to the group after they make it back to Chris and Alicia, but are encountered by a vengeful Adams. He intends to kill Daniel but instead shoots Ofelia. Travis, who showed him mercy before, brutally attacks him before Madison stops him. Both of them are shocked with what he had done. After making it to Strand’s home, they find his escape is a yacht called the “Abigail” which he intends to use for travel and allows the group to come with him. Liza reveals to Madison that she was bit and that there’s nothing that can be done. She asks Madison to shoot her in order to spare Travis of the burden, however, Travis finds out and decides to do it anyway. He and Chris are left heartbroken. Episodes Cast Season 1 (Fear)/Starring|Starring Season 1 (Fear)/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 1 (Fear)/Co-Stars|Co-Stars Season 1 (Fear)/Uncredited|Uncredited Deaths *Gloria (Alive, Off-Screen) *Older Man *Patrick Sutherland (Confirmed Fate) *Calvin Jasper (Alive) *Matt Sale (Alive, Off-Screen) *Art Costa (Alive and Zombified) *Peter Dawson (Alive and Zombified) *Joanna Cruz (Off-Screen) *Gladys Cruz (Off-Screen) *Mr. Cruz (Off-Screen) *Susan Tran (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Nevins (Confirmed Fate) *Kimberly (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Moyers (Off-Screen) *Vrakking (Off-Screen) *Griselda Salazar *Shih (Off-Screen) *Willimas *Melvin Allen *Hector Ramirez (Off-Screen) *Bethany Exner (Off-Screen) *Elizabeth Ortiz *At least 2 unnamed junkies *1 unnamed cat (Confirmed Fate) *1 unnamed homeless man (Confirmed Fate) *At least 1 unnamed officer *Cruz family dog (Off-Screen) *Numerous counts of citizens, patients, medics, and soldiers Videos Official Trailers Trailer Good Morning Los Angeles Fear the Walking Dead Series Premiere|Teaser Trailer Official Comic Con Trailer Fear the Walking Dead World Premiere|Comic-Con Trailer Trailer Reports in Five States Fear the Walking Dead Series Premiere|"Reports in Five States" Trailer Trailer Missing Posters Fear the Walking Dead Series Premiere|"Missing Posters" Trailer Trailer Flu Shot Fear the Walking Dead Series Premiere|"Flu Shot" Trailer Trailer Lights Out LA Fear the Walking Dead Series Premiere|"Lights Out LA" Trailer Promos First Look Promo Nick's Escape Fear the Walking Dead Series Premiere|"Nick's Escape" Promo Fear the Walking Dead Trailer Clip 2015|"Pool" Fear the Walking Dead Teaser "Neighborhood"|"Neighborhood" Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 Teaser HD 'Skate Park' AMC 2015|Skate Park" Trivia *The season 1 DVD/Blu-ray was released on December 1, 2015. *This is the first season in which Dave Erickson is the showrunner for Fear The Walking Dead. References Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:TV Episodes Category:The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Seasons